


One Step At a Time

by Storiesofheroes



Series: LeoSaku Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, LeoSaku Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofheroes/pseuds/Storiesofheroes
Summary: Sakura contemplates her relationship with Leon, and gets homesick.





	

After the war, from which Hoshido emerged victorious, Sakura was sent to Nohr to work as an diplomat, to help mend the relations between the country and handle the negotiations. She volunteered for the position personally, and though her older siblings were wary at first, they soon relented when it became clear she wasn't changing her mind. Despite her gentle demeanor, she was stubborn at heart.

Working as a diplomat wasn't easy for Sakura at first, as she always got nervous and anxious when talking to others, and King Leon was an intimidating figure. But she knew that she couldn't back down, so she tried to speak with a calm and steady voice, regardless of how she felt.

Much to her surprise, Leon was patient with her, and tried to help her overcome her issues. As she got to know him, she felt her anxiety start to melt away when she was with him, and noticed that even with others, she was becoming a more confident and assertive person.

As she got to know him, her feelings towards him started changing, turning into something different in nature, something she has never quite experienced before. Once, during a visit back to Hoshido a while back, she consulted Orochi on the matter. She always viewed the older woman as someone she could look towards for advice and wisdom, and admired her confidence and light-hearted attitude.

Sakura explained how she felt when she was with Leon, and how she felt when she wasn't with him, and how she often thought of him, and how he'd linger in her mind, but she never said his name, and tried to keep the details vague so Orochi wouldn't figure out its him. Orochi seemed amused, a mischievous smile on her face, but she said nothing until Sakura finished.

"Do you really not know, Lady Sakura? It seems so clear to me," Orochi said, her tone light and teasing.

Her reply made Sakura more anxious, as she wished for a more direct response. She shook her head and said, "I wouldn't be asking you if I knew."

"Well, I think you're in love, Lady Sakura," said Orochi simply. "Or perhaps, not quite love, but you hold romantic affection for someone."

Sakura wanted to say the reply shocked her, but she has suspected it. Despite not knowing much about romance, as neither she nor any of her siblings have ever been in a serious relationship, since they were all too focused on others things, and in her case, too anxious as well, she still read some romance stories, and would hear some of the servants speak about their relationships or unrequited love. Still, she certainly didn't know enough to know how she was supposed to react in a situation like this.

For now, Sakura elected to ignore it. Regardless of whether or not he returned her feelings, she didn't think it was a good time to confess. The scars of the war still haven't gone away, and it was her kingdom that had fought against his and won the war. Maybe she could tell him eventually, but now they could stay as friends. She enjoyed his company, and she knew he enjoyed hers.

But as much as she enjoyed Leon's company, and her time in Nohr, it wouldn't change the fact that she often felt homesick. Nohr was nothing like Hoshido, and while she would walk through the castle, or the capital (always with guards), she would wish she could go back to Hoshido. The capital of Nohr was cold and empty, and while the underground was more lively, she didn't think the guards would deem it safe for her. Besides, even going to the underground wouldn't solve the problem, because her problem was that it simply wasn't Hoshido, and she wanted to go back home.

She wanted to see her family again, go through the lively capital, eat Hoshidan food again, and go back to her room and sleep in her bed.

Leon noticed, or at least she thought he did, since when she started getting more homesick, he started asking her more about Hoshido, letting her reminisce about it. She talked about when she first decided to become a shrine maiden, and the training she went through, about her siblings and her admiration for them, and hesitantly, her mother, too.

"You must have loved Queen Mikoto very much," Leon said, after she finished talking about old memories, of how her mother would hold her after nightmares, and help her become more confident with others.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I did," she said. "I never really knew my real mother, so I thought of her as my mother. She was always so kind and patient with me, and she cared about everyone. When she died, I was..."

Sakura almost wanted to slap herself for saying that. Bringing up the war, and everything that came with it, or more accurately, everything it took away, simply wasn't something they did. At least, they never talked about the personal aspects, the people they lost in the war, and the pain it brought them. When they talked about it, it was from a detached, impersonal perspective, as if they were talking about an old war in a history book, rather than a recent one they lived and fought and suffered through. It was difficult and the wounds were still fresh, evidenced by the tension that settled in after she brought up her mother's death.

She wanted to take it back, she wanted to pretend she never said that and go on as if she didn't, but perhaps bringing it up wasn't as bad as she thought. If she wished for her relationship with Leon to go beyond what they are now, then she couldn't simply ignore it, it was an issue too important to simply brush away.

It was difficult, and talking about it still hurt, and they'll no doubt have many disagreements over it, but they couldn't dance around the subject forever. So once again, but with a steadier voice, Sakura said, "when she died, I was devastated. It felt like my world shattered, but I didn't have any time to mourn her death. There were many injured soldiers that needed my help, I couldn't spend any time feeling sorry for myself. Besides, there were others that went through worse than what I did."

Leon was quiet for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "It was very selfless of you to do that, putting away your loss to help others. You're stronger than you think."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "I only did my duty. It really wasn't anything special," she said.

He smiled. "I disagree, but I've been wanting to speak to you on another matter, so I won't press the issue," he said. "I've noticed, as of late, you seem rather homesick."

"Well, it's true I've missed Hoshido a lot lately," she said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go back," he said, before adding, "for a visit, or perhaps permanently if you want to."

Sakura pondered the matter in her head before answering. On one hand, she did truly wish to go back, to see her family and the beautiful Hoshidan scenery, and taste the food there again. 

On the other hand, she wanted to work on her relationship with Leon. To be able to speak more frankly with him about the war, and hear about his past and how he felt about his parents and siblings, and in return to tell him about her past and family and friends.

After a while, Sakura answered, "I'd love to go back for a visit, but not now. Maybe in a month or two, but for now I... I want to be with you."

She was sure she must be blushing now, and she looked away, but briefly glanced at Leon to see him smiling at her.

"I'd like to spend time with you as well," he replied. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Hesitantly, Sakura asked, "can you tell me about your family?"

With that, they walked together through the garden, Leon sharing stories of him and his family, and Sakura making occasional quips and smiling, sometimes making references to her own.

She was sure that with this, she was one step closer to having their relationship the way she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about LeoSaku week (even though it's my OTP), and only realized it's today once I saw the fics. So this is my contribution, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
